paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Duente Zaibatsu/Game mode suggestion
TL; DR = New map mode, make hostages, keep trading them for increased EXP / Money reward. Long mode: Contracted by Hector: Bain - "Hector wants to do some cleaning on the Mendoza issue, both on production and manpower. But the Mendoza have way too much protection, bribed cops, some punks, and even those merkys. I have just the idea how to get their attention. Billy is the "Head of Security's" son and he is throwing a party in an Mendoza's well, "sales building"... You guys are going to assault them, and make Billy and his friends hostages. We just want to get the police full attention. We can trade them off with no problems, the dude's dad is filthy rich, I can bet he wont mind paying us for the safety of his kid. But, keep them scared, and busy." The map would be an abandoned building style, shaped like an octagon. With a basketball courtyard in the middle. There will be (4 * difficulty) hostages in that area, and 4 more that move. *Special rule; If a hostage flees the map area, the heist goes Loud *Special rule; hostages tied in the courtyard and marked for release, cannot be released by Police force. *Special rule; Cleaning costs in this map are increased by 250% *Special rule; Billy cannot be trade for the Heisters. *Special rule; If at any point the Billy is killed or cannot be traded (no more ties in the heisters, for instance), the heist becomes a "Point of No return" with 60 seconds to escape, and an "Escape" is triggered (regardless of the Expert Driver Asset). Stealth: 1 - Make as many hostages as possible, Billy is the minimum. 2 - Move hostages inside the Courtyard, and prepare the camera. 3 - Film Billy as a hostage tied in the court, getting beaten (meleed); 3.1 - Billy cannot be killed by melee for 12 seconds and becomes marked (yellow outline), during this time, the damage caused is counted, the more damage, the quicker the "Hostage Trade-off" timer is, and additional timer on "Point of No Return" is added. Additional hostages in the Courtyard during the filming adds bonuses to the damage counter. 4 - Upload the film to the internet (takes 180 seconds on a computer that may be disabled power box style). 5 - Contact "Head of security", and prepare the hostage trading. 5.1 - If the heist is still silent, there will be Murkywater and Gangs as enemies, the heist only breaks stealth with civilians escaping the heist or being killed by the heisters. Specials enemies may appear. 5.2 - If the heist is Loud, then there will be common assaults, and scripted enemies (referred to as Counter Assault). During each assault wave, a counter will be added to Counter Assault. Each counter triggers additional Cloakers, Tazers, Snipers, Shields and Bulldozers to spawn. Should a Counter Assault unit die, it will be re-spawned in the next wave of opponents. Counter Assault enemies will move as a block; - The shield will attempt to stay in between the Heisters and the bulldozer - The tazer will move closely to the shield - The cloaker will engage only what the taser is engaging - The bulldozer will charge, without ever retreating. When more than 2 bulldozers spawn, they will move as closely as possible (i.e. they will target the same area when moving) 6 - During the "Hostage Trade-off", each tied hostage will be hiddenly sequenced for release. Then, once every 20 ~ 90 seconds (depending on the outcome of 3.1), the "Head of security" will mark one tied hostage, to be traded. When that hostage is released, the heisters get 1 bag of loot, depending on the difficulty: Normal: Jewelry Hard: Money Very Hard; Coke Overkill: Gold Dwath Wish: Artifact 6.1 - If there are no other hostages, then Billy gets marked. 7 - The last hostage is always Billy, when he gets released, the map changes to a "Point of No Return"; the Heisters have 1~6 minutes (depending on the outcome of 3.1) to secure the loot and escape. Difficulty changes: - Each difficulty have (4 * difficulty) guards. Those guards will shoot on sight, but have no pager. - Each difficulty increases hostages count. - At higher difficulties (OVK, and DW), if a hostage is standing and alarmed for over 5 seconds, it screams (and triggers the Loud part). - Some parts of the map can be destroyed by the police, to open more access points (and spawn points). - Higher difficulties increase the special assault counter. Duente Zaibatsu (talk) 01:39, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts